Systems and methods of the invention relate generally to mapping instructions associated with haptic feedback. More specifically, systems and methods of the invention relate to mapping drive signals to haptic sensations.
Computer users often use interface devices to provide information to a computers or other electronic devices. For example, with such interface devices, a user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), or otherwise affecting processes or images depicted on an output device of the computer. Common human interface devices for computers or electronic devices include, for example, a joystick, button, mouse, trackball, knob, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive ball, remote control, wireless phone, and stereo controls.
In some interface devices, feedback, such as force feedback, can also be provided to a user. This force feedback can also be referred to as haptic feedback or can be provided in the form of haptic sensations. Each of these interface devices, for example, includes one or more haptic devices, which are connected to a controlling processor, controller, and/or computer. Consequently, by a controlling processor, controller, and/or computer, haptic forces produced by the haptic device can be controlled in coordination with actions of the user and/or events associated with an audible environment, or a graphical or displayed environment by sending control signals or commands to haptic feedback device.
Multi-mode haptic devices that provide desirable performance have been developed. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/301,809, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses haptic feedback using a device having a rotary harmonic moving mass. Accordingly, additional systems and methods for mapping effects produced by multi-mode haptic devices, as well as single-mode haptic devices, are desirable.